


Brace

by Sulla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/pseuds/Sulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to a <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5880.html?thread=21271288#t21271288">prompt</a> on the  kinkmeme, which was as follows:</p><p>John likes to be fucked so hard he has to brace against the wall to keep from banging his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace

John Watson's never had a lover like this before.

Well, in all honestly, John's never been fucked by a man before, so it wasn't like any of his previous experience really applied here. There was that once time his ex-girlfriend Lucy had asked him if he was interested in trying pegging, but he had ultimately turned that opportunity down. It just didn't feel right at the time.

But now, nothing had ever felt more right. His bizarre, manic, ethereal flatmate was fucking up a storm in John's arse, and John found himself falling in love. He was on his hands and knees, arse in the air, and Sherlock was gripping his hips. This of course was all the better to hold him in place for the motions which produced the frantic staccato slaps of his hips and balls slapping against John's sweat-slicked buttocks that filled the room. The force behind the rapid thrusts had been enough to move the two of them all the way across the bed, and now, with nowhere else to go, John had to brace his arms against the headboard to keep his head from being bashed into the wall repeatedly.

Sherlock was a large man, in presence, body size and cock-length, and John felt every thrust curling down into the pit of his stomach. He was panting loudly above John, and he could feel drips of sweat falling off the man's face as he worked. John was as hard as a rock, and his own cock bounced, slapping up against his belly in counter-point to Sherlock's movements.

John wasn't sure why, but he liked it like this; he even would go so far as saying he _preferred_ it like this. He'd never known that before now, and it was a minor epiphany. Maybe it reminded him that he was still there, a force with some impact in Sherlock's life, and that the man wanted him to such a degree that he displayed this level of ferociousness.

Every other stroke of Sherlock's cock hit his prostate unerringly and John knew he was close to release. Using one hand to brace against the wall, John dipped a hand down and grabbed his cock, pumping it in time with Sherlock's thrusts. He had barely pulled off ten times when he catapulted into a mind-blowingly intense orgasm. His cock jerked in his hand, pumping his semen into the bedsheets, and he felt his own insides convulsing around the ever-moving bulk of Sherlock's cock.

If Sherlock knew that John had climaxed, he certainly didn't indicate it. He continued pounding in to John at the same pace, and only jerked to a halt some three or four long, overly-sensitive minutes later. He stopped with his cock fully embedded in John's arse, and groaned under his breath as his dick pulsed.

John dropped his hands down from the wall, and as soon as Sherlock pulled out of his body, he sat back and turned around, taking a moment to stare at his new lover as the man pulled off the condom he was wearing and threw it to the floor with a liquid _splat_.

"That was..." he panted, pausing when words failed him. Sherlock smiled at him, grey eyes large and strangely luminous.

"Yes. It was," Sherlock replied. "I look forward to more. How long is your refractory period?"

"Shorter than you'd think, if that was what I have to look forward to."


End file.
